El Guardaespalda
by Dianix-Cross
Summary: Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado.Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Capitulo:**

Holaaaaa! Gentecita Linda n_n aquí de regreso las gemelas **(Verox&Dianix**) al Poder yeeih!...Bueno como verán esta nueva historia es un SasuSaku 3 primera vez que escribimos de esa pareja! :S Graciias! Ahora si mas q decir los dejo para que leen… nos leemos mas abajito! :3

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**/El Guardaespaldas/**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha llamo a la puerta abierta del despacho de Naruto Uzumaki y asomo la cabeza.

— ¡Bienvenido!— saludó Naruto, con unos tirantes de cuero negro y una corbata de Mickey Mouse, los pies sobre el escritorio, le hizo una seña con el cigarrillo en mano para que entrase. Con su aspecto juvenil y el pelo rubio despeinado, parecía un niño imitando a su padre.

Sentado sobre el escritorio, fumando otro cigarro, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años al que Sasuke no reconoció.

— ¿Me has llamado?— preguntó, sus pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra oriental. El despacho de Naruto, como el suyo propio, tenía techos muy altos y paredes forradas de madera. Pero mientras Sasuke había elegido sencillos sofás de piel marrón y alfombras indias, Naruto se decidió por una decoración victoriana que hacia juego con la casa en la que estaba situada la agencia S.J. Spade.

Enormes muebles competían con antiguos jarrones de porcelana llenos de flores y las paredes estaban llenas de litografías del San Francisco de principios del siglo XX. Dos enormes ventanales iluminaban el despacho, flanqueando la chimenea de madera labrada tras el escritorio de Naruto, las cortinas de brocado sujetas con borlones, mostrando una hermosa vista de la bahía de San Francisco y el Golden Gate.

—Te he llamado por deseo de Ella, la que debe ser obedecida—.

—Te estoy oyendo— dijo Shizune a través del interfono.—¿Haciendo bromitas a costa de la jefa, Naruto?

—Es un hecho comprobado, querida—sonrió él—En la atareada colmena que es la agencia Spade, usted es la abeja reina. Nosotros somos meros peones.

—O sea, que ahora soy un insecto.

—Con aguijón—intervino el extraño, echando la ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero— Y, en mi opinión, debería gustarte esa analogía.

—Creo que debería hacer las presentaciones—sonrió Naruto entonces— Kakashi Hatake, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi es nuestro nuevo cliente. Y también es uno de los mayores y más antiguos amigos de la jefa.

Ah, de modo que era un "amigo" y no otro de los ex maridos de Shizune. Había tres, le había contado Naruto cuando le pregunto por los origines de la agencia, identificada en la puerta como seguros S.J. Spade, aunque eso sólo era una tapadera para la empresa de seguridad más prestigiosa del país.

Según Naruto, Shizune había creado la agencia quince años antes, usando el dinero que les había sacado a sus millonarios maridos.

—Encantado, Señor Hatake—dijo Sasuke, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Kakashi, por favor, ¿Uchiha has dicho? No tienes aspecto de anglosajón.

—Mi madre es española.

—ah, eso lo explica todo—Kakashi sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de lino blanco. También llevaba tirantes en este caso de rayas. — ¿Te apetece uno? Es cubano.

—No, gracias—Sasuke se dejó caer sobre un sillón de terciopelo verde oscuro y cruzó las piernas. Era por cosa como aquéllas, inesperadas reuniones con nuevos clientes, por lo que llevaba traje y corbata a la oficina cuando no estaba encargándose de algún caso. Pero las ranas criarían pelo antes de que se pusiera unos tirantes. Él solía llevar trajes oscuros, camisas blancas y las corbatas ni demasiado anchas ni demasiado llamativas.

—Pensé que todos los jóvenes fumaban cigarrillos. ¿Ya no se lleva?— preguntó Kakashi

Desde el interfono les llegó una risita

—Sasuke no es tan atrevido como tú, cielo. Su idea de ponerse moderno es soltarse un poco el nudo de la corbata. Hasta el otoño pasado era un policía de la brigada de narcóticos en Los Ángeles y el mejor del cuerpo, según tengo entendido; un genio mezclándose con los delincuentes. Un chico listo, además un tipo duro—comentó Shizune.

— ¿Un tipo duro?— repitió Kakashi

—Así se llama en el argot a los guardaespaldas—explicó Shizune.—Sasuke ha nacido para este trabajo. Es un policía estilo Clint Eastwood.

— Ex policía—la corrigió Sasuke

—Pero es más guapo que Eastwood ¿no te parece?—preguntó Shizune a través del interfono.—Eastwood es muy macho y todo eso, pero ya está viejo. Sasuke no.

Naruto soltó una leve carcajada.

—Cuidado, cariño. No querrás que tu esposo se entere de que andas echando el ojo por ahí.

—Es difícil no echarle el ojo a Sasuke—suspiro Shizune—Si lo conocieras lo entenderías.

—He visto fotografías suyas—comentó Naruto. Por razones que Sasuke no entendía, Shizune, su madre había sido una gran fan de una popular actriz americana, de ahí el falso apellido, era una desconocida para clientes y empleados, comunicándose a través de Naruto y ocasionalmente vía teléfono o interfono. Hablaba como una de las heroínas de las películas de cine negro y debía andar por los cuarentas años, pero no sabía nada más.

—Bueno, ahora que os conocéis todos y todos estamos de acuerdo en que Sasuke Uchiha es atractivo, hablemos del asunto que nos interesa.—finalizó Naruto el tema de atracción, su amigo.

—Me parece muy bien—contestó Sasuke, preguntándose por qué el más antiguo amigo de Shizune necesitaría a los servicios de un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Conoces mi revista, Sasuke?— preguntó Kakashi.

— ¿Qué revista?— arqueo una ceja

—Kakashi es el fundador y editor de esta publicación—dijo Naruto, tomando una revista de su escritorio.

Se llamaba _Fiebre del Oro_ y debajo del título decía _Celebrando todo lo que brilla en la ciudad de la bahía._ La fotografía de portada era de una pareja muy elegante sentada en la terraza de un restaurante en el muelle de Fisherman`s Wharf, admirando una bandeja de pescado mientras el chef sonreía orgullosamente. El pie de foto decía: _Los diez mejores restaurantes de San Francisco._

—Ah, sí— Sasuke había visto algunos ejemplares de la revista desde que se mudó a la ciudad. Era un noventa por ciento sobre arte y entretenimiento y diez por cien frivolidad.

Kakashi sonrío

—Tú eres más de la revista del _National Geographic_, ¿eh?

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

—_U.S. News y World Report_ más bien—murmuró, pasando las paginas. —Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por la agencia, Kakashi?

—Dínoslo tú, Sasuke—lo retó Shizune—Tú eres el detective.

—Ya no— contradijo serio—Pero si tengo que adivinarlo, diría que alguien te ha amenazado en respuesta a un artículo.

—Casi—contestó Kakashi—Mira la pagina treinta y ocho.

En la página treinta y ocho Sasuke encontró una columna llamada _señales de Humo_. Al lado de la columna, la fotografía de una mujer apoyada en el tronco de una gigantesca palmera. La foto era de un color opaco que evocaba una etérea sensualidad a tono con el sujeto: una exótica cabellera rosada que miraba a la cámara con los ojos semicerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Tenía el cabello largo y llevaba largos guantes de satén blanco. Su piel era blanca también, luminosa. Sasuke casi podía tocar la seda del vestido, que acariciaba sus pronunciadas curvas. Una cámara colgaba de su cuello, llamando la atención sobre sus pechos. Y sobre el hecho de que, evidentemente, no llevaba sujetador.

—Sakura Haruno—dijo Kakashi

— ¿Perdona?— alzo la vista hacia Kakashi.

—Así se llama, Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Ése es su nombre auténtico?

—Sí. Nació hace veinticuatro años, cuando San francisco era la meca de la contracultura. Entonces todo estábamos medio colgados. A mi hijo le puse Senri Sousuke.

—Senri se cambió el nombre por el de Zhou—intervino Shizune— Ahora es dentista y vive en una zona residencial.

—Los padres de Sakura eran buenos amigos míos—explicó Kakashi—Murieron en un accidente en el mar. Los dos pertenecían a poderosas familias de editores de la Costa Este y fue prácticamente un matrimonio arreglado.

—En fin, eran los años sesenta y no les gustaba nada la vida en la Costa Este, así que vinieron a vivir aquí, se cambiaron el apellido por el de Haruno e invirtieron todo su dinero en el mundo del arte. Él era uno de los pintores expresionistas más importantes de la costa Oeste y ella era fotógrafa… una buena retratista; hay una fotografía suya en el museo de Monterrey, de un amigo nuestro que tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes.

—Cada uno tiene sus aficiones—murmuro Sasuke, mirando la fotografía de Sakura.

En realidad, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía mirarlo a él directamente y había un candor lánguido en ella que resultaba muy excitante. A pesar de la promesa sexual implícita en su expresión, Sasuke sabía que no era una pose calculadamente provocativa. Aquella mujer no podría dejar de ser atractiva aunque quisiera.

—De modo que los Haruno tuvieron una hija y la llamaron Sakura. Qué originales. Bueno, ¿y para qué necesitas un guardaespaldas y qué tiene que ver con ello la señorita Haruno? No creo que esta chica sea una amenaza para ti.

Kakashi soltó una risita.

—No, no, todo lo contrario. Es Sakura quien necesita un guardaespaldas.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Clinton Eastwood**: es un actor, director de cine, productor cinematográfico, guionista, músico y compositor estadounidense.

**Golden Gate**: es el puente más famoso de San Francisco a pesar de no ser el mayor en esta ciudad, ya que el Bray Bridge es la vía principal.

**Fisherman`s Wharf**: es un barrio y una popular atracción turística de San Francisco, California.

¿Y bien? Que les pareció?.. O_O? Un poco corto, este capítulo y el 2 capitulo son como la introducción, Prólogo… Lo partí en 2 partes, pero los demás capítulos van hacer largos! xD

Espero que les haya gustadoo! Cx

Dejen sus comentarios! Si tengo errores háganmelo saber xfis! Y si veo que comentan bastante subiré más rápido, así que depende de ustedes Queridas Lectoras 3 bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y dejar un Comentario! Un Beso ;3 Cuidense! Sayonara~~

***_VerithOx_***


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado. Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba ningún tipo de protección, superar sus prejuicios en contra de los periodistas

**Notas de Capitulo:**

`Wenaaas! Lectores/ras como están? 3 bueno aki les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia! Este también es corto, como les dije antes que estos dos primeros capi son como la introducción, prólogo!.. Ya después van hacer más largo! Bueno les dejo y no los interrumpo mas con mis palabrerías :S Nos leemos mas abajito xD

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke volvió a mirar la fotografía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Está en peligro?— preguntó algo confuso.

—Sí, potencialmente. Bueno, al menos yo lo creo.—dijo preocupado Kakashi.

— ¿Por?—preguntó el azabache.

—Por algo… más bien imprudente que publicó en su columna. Es una columna de cotilleos, ya sabes.

— ¿Haruno Sakura es una columnista de cotilleos?—preguntó algo confuso Sasuke.

—Debes ser la única persona en San Francisco que no sabe eso—murmuró Naruto.

—Sus padres eran una leyenda en el mundo cultural de San Francisco—siguió Shizune— Por eso la contrató Kakashi para escribir esa columna. Su apellido es importante, así que la invitan a todas las fiestas. Conoce a todo el mundo y tiene mucho material para escribir.

—Además, es una estupenda fotógrafa, como su madre—añadió Kakashi0—Pero la auténtica razón por la que contraté a Sakura es porque necesita trabajo y yo sentí que se lo debía a sus padres. Para mí es como una hija y no quiero que le pase nada, en realidad soy algo así como su padrino.

—Entiendo—dijo Sasuke, cerrando la revista—Pero me temo que yo no soy el hombre adecuado para este trabajo.

— ¿Por qué?—alzando las cejas Kakashi, preguntó.

—Digamos que tenemos… diferencias ideológicas que comprometerían mi efectividad.—se encogió de hombros Sasuke restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué diferencias puedes tener con Sakura? Si no la conoces siquiera—extrañado por la actitud del joven, Kakashi lo miro serio.

—Conozco a ese tipo de persona.—dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Mira, estoy intentando ser diplomático, pero te aseguro que no soy el hombre adecuado para este trabajo.

—Shizune, ¿hay otra persona disponible en la agencia?— preguntó Kakashi.

—No—contesto ella— Sasuke, lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo.

Shizune era la única persona en San Francisco que sabía por qué había dejado el cuerpo de policía de Los Ángeles y el papel de la prensa en el drama que arruinó su carrera.

"Me detuvieron por asesinato", le había contado porque, tarde o temprano, se enteraría. El fiscal no encontró pruebas suficientes, así que los periódicos lo hicieron por él.

Ella no le había preguntado si era culpable, afortunadamente, de modo que Sasuke no tuvo que admitir lo que había hecho. De haberlo sabido, Shizune nunca lo habría contratado. Para su sorpresa y alivio, sencillamente dijo: "agradezco tu sinceridad". Y lo contrató al día siguiente.

—Mira Shizune… ¿no podemos mandar a Kakashi a otra agencia?—preguntó esperanzado Sasuke por que la respuesta de la mujer fuera la que quería escuchar.

A través del interfono oyeron una carcajada.

—La agencia Spade no se ha convertido en la mejor agencia de seguridad del país diciéndole a los clientes que busquen en otro sitio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tienes contra Sakura?—vacilo por unos segundos pero decidió preguntar, no sabía porque esa antipatía con Sakura.

—No me gusta la gente que escribe cosas sobre los demás. Especialmente los que cuentan cotilleos, rumores… no me gustan nada.—Sasuke lo miro serio haciéndole entender el disgusto sobre esos temas, le traían recuerdos no muy bueno para el.

—Oye, mira…— no pudo terminar porque Sasuke lo interrumpió

—No pierdas el tiempo diciendo que es una buena periodista, que confirma todos los datos y no explotaría a nadie para escribir una columna porque no lo voy a creer.

—La verdad es que confirma todos los datos—insistió Kakashi—Es prácticamente una periodista de investigación.

Sasuke levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Aunque ella, más que una periodista, se considerada… una observadora, una cronista de la naturaleza humana—Kakashi cogió una pausa, tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó—Y puede que te interese saber que la gente sobre la que Sakura escribe es gente que está deseando ver su nombre en la revista… por eso la invitan a todas las fiestas. Están locos por salir en los papeles porque eso los beneficia. En algunos casos, han hecho carrera sólo por aparecer en la columna de Sakura.

—Claro, una racionalización impresionante—replicó Sasuke irónico—Pero no podrás convencerme de que no hay mucha gente inocente que ha sufrido por culpa de la telaraña de comentarios e insinuaciones de la señorita Haruno.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

—No es una araña, hombre. Es una chica joven que intenta ganarse la vida. Sus padres han muerto, yo me siento responsable por ella y quiero que esté protegida.

—De su propia mala cabeza— dijo Sasuke

— ¿Qué?—dijo Kakashi escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Tú mismo has dicho que escribió algo imprudente en su columna, por eso, tiene problemas.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mira la columna otra vez.

— ¿Qué tengo que buscar?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—El tercer párrafo— le indico Kakashi entregándole la revista.

Sasuke lo buscó y empezó a leer en voz alta:

—… _Sé de buena fuente que un millonario de San Francisco de cierta prominencia, y quizás un poco desequilibrado, está obsesionado con una igualmente prominente, y muy casada, conocida suya. Las_ _señales de humo me dicen que sus atenciones han pasado gradualmente a convertirse en llamadas amenazantes y luego a intentos de extorsión. Sí, han leído bien, extorsión y chantaje. Y existe una cinta guardada en un sitio seguro que lo cuenta todo. A los periódicos sensacionalistas les encantaría hacerse con esa cinta, ¿no les parece? Claro que si nuestro obsesionado amigo deja en paz a la señora en cuestión, la cinta seguirá en lugar seguro para siempre. Que él decida._

— ¿Lo ves? Es una velada amenaza para que ese hombre desista o…—comentó el hombre de cabellos platinados.

—Lo he entendido. Demasiado para una columna dedicada a frivolidades ¿no?—Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—A mí no me gustó mucho cuando me la enseñó, pero la dejé pasar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error.—mencionó preocupado Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ayer, un día después de que la revista apareciera en los quioscos, una mujer llamada Tsunade desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Hmp— Sasuke se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Tsunade era… es… una amiga de Sakura. Y cuando le pregunté si Tsunade era la mujer a la que se refería en la columna, me dijo que sí.—comentó Kakashi.

— ¿Y tú crees que esa tal Tsunade ha sido secuestrada por el millonario que está obsesionado por ella?

—Sí, lo creo.—afirmo sobre lo que dijo el joven Uchiha.

— Y que la señorita Haruno, que conoce la identidad del hombre y, presumiblemente, la localización de la cinta, está en peligro y necesita protección.

—Exactamente—asintió con la cabeza confirmando los hechos.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido la propia señorita Haruno?—preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Ah, pues…—Kakashi no termino porque fue interrumpido.

—A ver si lo adivino—lo interrumpió Sasuke— Ella niega estar en peligro.

—Es bueno—dijo Kakashi, mirando a Naruto

—Ya te lo dije—contestó Shizune desde el interfono.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?— preguntó Sasuke teniendo de nuevo la atención de Kakashi.

—No quiere decírmelo. Pero sí me ha dicho que, aunque un poco raro, el tipo es inofensivo… que no es un criminal.

Sasuke hizo una mueca

—Los auténticos criminales son especialistas en disimular que lo son. La mayoría de la gente no sabe que su agradable y educado vecino es capaz de tener enterrados varios cadáveres en el sótano.

A Kakashi se le cayó el cigarro sobre la alfombra.

—Lo sé, pero Sakura es muy joven y…

—Muy imprudente— terminó Sasuke la frase por él.

—Es un producto de su entorno, un espíritu libre— él se encogió de hombro

— ¿Y qué cree la señorita Haruno que le ocurrió a la señora Tsunade?— decidió cambiar la conversación y dejar a un lado la imprudente Haruno.

—Cree que Tsunade se ha ido de la ciudad. Aparentemente, le había comentado que estaba pensando hacerlo. Además, si esto se hiciera público, cierta información que no beneficia a Tsunade podría salir a la luz.—dijo Kakashi

— ¿Por ejemplo que tenía una relación extramatrimonial?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Quizá, no lo sé. Sakura insiste en que Tsunade volverá pronto y que no hay razón para alarmarse. Yo me he ofrecido a ponerle un guardaespaldas, pero su independencia lo es todo para ella. Dice que no tiene intención de dejar que un…— Kakashi no termino por que fue interrumpido.

— ¿Un matón?— completo Sasuke.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta

—Que no tiene intención de tener a alguien todo el día detrás de ella.

—Hmp, bueno, pues este Matón tampoco tiene interés en seguir a la señorita Haruno, así que asunto resuelto—replicó Sasuke— no me apetece hacer de niñera par un columnista de cotilleos que no tiene interés en que la protejan.

— ¿Te gusta trabajar en mi agencia, Sasuke?— preguntó Shizune entonces.

Él apretó los dientes. Evidentemente, aquello era una amenaza. ¿Le gustaba ser guardaespaldas? Sí y no. ¿Era preferible eso a estar sin trabajo? Desde luego, Shizune lo sabía bien. Y también sabía que el escándalo que había arruinado su carrera en Los Ángeles haría que encontrar otro trabajo no fuese tan difícil. Al menos un trabajo tan lucrativo como aquél.

—A veces puedes ser muy persuasiva, Shizune.—murmuro entre dientes Sasuke.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas el trabajo?

—No tengo elección—soltó un suspiro pesado, no tenía elección.

—Eres un ángel—halagó Shizune, ella sabía que presionarlo resultaría.

—Ah, bueno, menos mal—suspiro Kakashi aliviado—Pareces un hombre muy capaz. Sakura estará en buenas manos.

—Te olvidas de algo ¿no?—dijo Sasuke entonces—Sakura Haruno no quiere un guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de esa chica si ella no quiere que la cuiden?

—Ya lo he pensado—contestó Kakashi—Creo que deberías vigilarla sin que ella lo sepa. Síguela disimuladamente. Se supone que eso es lo tuyo, ¿no? Sakura es una chica muy lista y si no intentas pasar desapercibido se daría cuenta. Yo te diré cuál es su horario, sus costumbres, su dirección, los sitios a los que suele ir…Que no te vea mientras…

—La espío—completo Sasuke aburrido.

—Sí, bueno…—de nuevo la interrupción del Uchiha.

—Espiar no es hacer de guardaespaldas. No puedo garantizar la seguridad de un sujeto libre.—comentó Sasuke

— ¿Sujeto libre?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Alguien que no tiene defensas—explicó Sasuke—El primer paso para salvaguardar a un cliente es establecer ciertas pantallas defensivas, por ejemplo un sistema eléctrico de seguridad en su casa. Tendría que decirle que cambiase de hábitos, por ejemplo, que no saliera de casa todos los días a la misma hora y sí, tendría que pegarme a ella como uno de esos guantes de satén… No puedo defender a un sujeto que no participa en su defensa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, la protección personal es más complicada de lo que parece, Kakashi. Mis agentes están especializados en proteger de verdad a los clientes. Pero para eso hay que establecer varias órbitas de defensa, con el agente asignado a unos metros del sujeto. Eso no se puede hacer sin el conocimiento del cliente.—dijo Shizune por el interfono.

—Me doy cuenta de que lo que pido es inusual—insistió Kakashi—Pero yo conozco bien a Sakura y sé que no aceptaría nunca ese tipo de restricción.

—Kakashi, no olvides que yo también conozco a Sakura. Me cae bien y quiero que esté protegida. Pero lo que estás pidiendo es que hagamos un mal servicio al cliente.—comentó Shizune.

—Pero es que Sakura se niega a aceptar los servicios de un guardaespaldas—Frustrado Kakashi se paso una mano por sus cabellos alborotándolo ligeramente.

—No puedo vigilarla veinticuatro horas—dijo Sasuke.

—Sakura no es vulnerable las veinticuatro horas—respondió Kakashi—Por las mañanas trabaja en la oficina y no creo que esté en peligro entre sus colegas.

— ¿Y en su casa?—preguntó Sasuke— ¿Hay un conserje?

—No, vive en un loft que solía ser una tienda de cigarros, en Oakland. Supongo que tendrá cerrojo o algo así, pero no estoy seguro.

—Genial—murmuró Sasuke.

—Haz lo que puedas—insistió el hombre—Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Necesito una fotografía de la señora Tsunade.—pidió Sasuke

Naruto tomó otro ejemplar de la revista y se la pasó.

—La página sesenta y dos.—menciono Naruto.

En la página sesenta y dos Sasuke encontró un montón de fotografías tomadas en un baile benéfico.

Era una rubia alta con un vestido de lentejuelas y un diminuto tatuaje en forma de corazón sobre el tobillo derecho. El marido tomaba una copa de champán con expresión aburrida… pero detrás de Tsunade había un hombre con esmoquin, Era un tipo elegante y delgado de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con ojos pequeños y aspecto de roedor que se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído.

—¿Puedo quedarme con las revistas?—dijo Sasuke mirando a ambos hombres.

—Sí, claro—contestó Kakashi, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo—Puedes llamarme a este número.

—Muy bien entonces—dijo Shizune—Naruto ¿te importa redactar el contrato?

—Ahora mismo—Naruto se acomodo en su silla y sacó los papeles del contrato.

Kakashi estrechó su mano.

—Gracias. Te aseguro que no lo lamentarás.

Yo no apostaría por ello, pensó Sasuke.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

¿Qué les pareció? Buenoo, Malo o Pesimo?

Bueno espero que les haya gustadoo _

Si tengo errores ortográficos, o si hay algo en que tengo que mejoran avisen ¿si? Un Review? =D son Gratis! Bueno nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso n_n Cuidense! Sayoo~~

***-VerithOx-***


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

**Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado. Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba ningún tipo de protección, superar sus prejuicios en contra de los periodistas**

**Disclaimer: ****Los Personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miraba a través de la cámara los barcos atracados en el muelle Fisherman`s Wharf y a los turistas que se movían por allí hasta que se encontró a Sakura Haruno… Por enésima vez aquella tarde. Estaba riéndose de nuevo, aquella chica se reía mucho, por algo que había dicho su acompañante, una chica de piel blanca y de largo cabello rubio.

La risa de Sakura era deliciosamente sensual y tan libre como la de un niño. Mientras reía dio una vueltecita, la falda del vestido flotando alrededor de sus piernas. Tenía los ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol, pero su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

Ya le había hecho muchas fotos, pero hizo una más. Debería estar concentrándose en la gente de alrededor para ver si había alguien de aspecto sospechoso, pero sin saber por qué su cámara parecía acabar en ella.

Sasuke llevaba dos días siguiéndola y cuando vio el barrio en el que vivía… y la ridícula tienda que ella llamaba casa, con una puerta de cristal ni más ni menos, se dio cuenta de que tendría que vigilarla por la noche.

Normalmente, cuando estaba trabajando conducía un viejo coche azul para pasar desapercibido, pero en aquella ocasión llevaba un Corvette negro que resultaba mejor para la vigilancias nocturnas. Había estado toda la noche aparcado delante de la casa y no pasó nada hasta las 02:30, cuando dos tipos en moto se detuvieron en el callejón. Nada más.

Por la mañana, cuando Sakura tomó el tranvía que la llevaba al despacho de la revista, Sasuke se fue a casa a dormir un rato y luego volvió a seguirla desde las oficinas de _Fiebre del Oro_ hasta el Instituto de Arte de San Francisco donde, según Kakashi, impartía cursos de fotografias. Después la vio tomar una ensalada de aguacate en la cafetería y más tarde estuvo un par de horas leyendo en la biblioteca. Sakura lo hacía todo mal. Tenía un horario predecible, siempre estaba rodeada de extraños e iba caminando o en transporte público a todas partes, factores que aumentaban el riesgo de ser atacada.

Kakashi le había dicho que no tenía coche. Cuando tenía que cubrir fiestas o eventos para la revista alquilaba una limusina con conductor.

Cuando terminó la clase, Sakura se encontró con su amiga en la fuente del patio del Instituto de estilo árabe, y luego se fueron de compras… sin comprar nada. Desde allí fueron al muelle y centraron algo que compraron en un puesto ambulante mientras paseaban, sin dejar de charlar.

A Sasuke el trabajo de vigilancia siempre le había parecido tedioso. El único factor que hacía aquel encargo más o menos tolerable era que Sakura fuese una chica tan guapa. Sakura Haruno era tan atractiva en persona como lo era su fotografía en la revista. Pero, a pesar de su belleza, no era el tipo de mujer que lo atraía. A él le gustaban las mujeres clásicas, especialmente las que llevaban uniforme: enfermeras, azafatas, incluso las mujeres policías… mientras no estuvieran en la brigada de narcóticos. Sus relaciones con las mujeres solían ser breves, de modo que sus colegas estaban fuera de la cuestión.

Sakura Haruno era la antítesis de todas esas mujeres. Salvo por el hecho de que era una chica que irradiaba buena salud, parecía una hippy recién salida del festival de Woodstock. Era alta como lo había imaginado algo que, además de su belleza, la hacía fácilmente reconocible entre la multitud. Como hacía calor, algo normal en el mes de septiembre, Sakura llevaba el pelo sujeto con un moño medio deshecho y un vestido amarillo pálido sin mangas que dejaba ver la silueta de sus largas piernas cada vez que se ponía de espalda al sol.

En ese momento, Sakura se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, levantó la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Él se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de metros en dirección contraria. ¿Lo habría visto hacerle fotografias o estaría volviéndose paranoico?, se preguntó.

Se había cambiado de ropa varias veces aquel día y ahora mismo iba vestido como un simple turista, con unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta con un dibujo de la isla de Alcatraz… dos tallas más grandes para tapar la Beretta 92Sb que llevaba debajo y un bigote postizo.

Cuando se volvió, Sakura estaba despidiéndose de su amiga. Sasuke contó hasta diez antes de seguirla a una prudente distancia, mientras metía la mano en la mochila para cambiarse de disfraz. Fuera el bigote, una camisa de cuadros sobre la camiseta, unas gafas de sol y una gorra que llevaba pegada una coleta postiza. Estaría bien haberse puesto unos vaqueros, pero incluso en San Francisco podían detenerte si te quitabas los pantalones en público.

¿Dónde se había metido?, se preguntó mirando de un lado a otro…

Entonces vio el vestido amarillo pálido, estaba subiendo a uno de los viejos tranvías. Sasuke tuvo que correr para llegar a su lado y cuando logró subir a la plataforma estaba sin aliento y bastante irritado. Aquello era absurdo, Sakura Haruno podía haber sido secuestrada cuarenta veces aquel día y él no habría podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Suspirando, pagó los dos dólares y se sujetó a la barra, mirando a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo. El tranvía estaba lleno de turistas y de gente de San Francisco, con ropa de trabajo o trajes de chaqueta. Al final del trayecto, Sakura bajó del tranvía y se detuvo para comprar algo en una tienda de alimentación.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y Sasuke se preguntó cuántas veces haría aquel mismo itinerario de noche. Aquel barrio no era precisamente recomendable, con muchas tiendas cerradas, portales sin conserje, tiendas de licor y hasta una oficina de fianzas. Cuando Sakura se detuvo delante de su casa, Sasuke oyó un silbido que le heló la sangre en las venas. Varios motores salieron del callejón que separaba la antigua tienda del edificio contiguo… Todos llevaban cazadoras negras.

Sasuke apresuró el paso, haciendo un recuento mental de las armas con las que contaba, además de sus manos: la Beretta, un cuchillo en el cinturón y un bastón plegable de metal en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Por supuesto, sólo sacaría la pistola si no tenía más remedio. La obligación de un buen guardaespaldas era salvar a su cliente del peligro a toda velocidad y sin llamar la atención.

— ¡Hola preciosa!—

Sakura miró por encima del hombro mientras sacaba la llave del bolso.

— ¿Hoy no tienen que robar ninguna gasolinera?—

Los motores soltaron una carcajada.

—Estamos de fiesta esta noche. ¿Qué dice, señorita Haruno, le apetece un poco de diversión?—preguntó uno de cabellos platinados, bajándose de la moto para acercarse peligrosamente a su cliente.

Sasuke sacó el bastón de metal y, con un movimiento de muñeca, lo convirtió en una barra de aspecto más que peligroso.

—Suigetsu, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme en paz? Ya sabes que mi idea de lo que es una diversión no tiene…—no terminó la frase al ver que Sasuke se colocaba entre el motero y ella.

—Ya has oído a la señorita, Suigetsu fuera de aquí— Sasuke

—Perdone, pero sé cuidarme de mí misma—replicó Sakura, intentando apartarse.

— ¡No se mueva!—ordenó Sasuke

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?—preguntó Suigetsu, señalando el bastón.

—Puede partirte el cuello en dos segundos—contestó Sasuke

Suigetsu metió la mano en la cazadora y sacó una escopeta recortada, que puso contra su cara.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues esto puede volarte la cabeza en un segundo—

Sasuke dio un golpe en la escopeta con la mano izquierda. Cuando cayó sobre la acera le dio una patada y golpeó a Suigetsu en el estómago con el bastón, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Los otros moteros sacaron las recortadas, con los consiguientes y aterradores clic-clac. Mirando los cañones, Sasuke soltó el bastón, sacó la Beretta y la puso sobre la sien de Suigetsu.

—Si yo muero, él muere también—amenazó Sasuke al resto de los moteros.

—Es posible—dijo Suigetsu, mirando la automática—Pero por lo menos de mí quedará algo para enterrar.

—A ver chicos…—Sakura miraba de uno a otro—Que se calme todo el mundo.

—Nosotros vamos a calmarlo ahora mismo—gruño Juugo, el amigo gigante de Suigetsu, mientras ponía el cañón de la recortada contra la cara de Sasuke—Lo vamos a calmar pero bien.

—Deja que hable yo—dijo el desconocido, apretando su brazo.

—Sí, ya veo que sabe solucionar las cosas pacíficamente—replicó ella, irónica—A ver, por favor, bajen las armas. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

—Él sí—contradijo Juugo.

—El hombre sólo intentaba ayudarme… Pensó que estaba en peligro — dijo Sakura

—Y tenía que hacerse el héroe, ¿no?—dijo Suigetsu, tan chulo como siempre a pesar de estar de rodillas con un arma apuntando a su cara.

—Su trabajo consiste en hacerse el héroe. Es mi guardaespaldas—

Los moteros la miraron, sorprendidos. El desconocido aún más.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?—

—Llevas siguiéndome desde ayer. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta estás ahí, con uno de tus absurdos disfraces.

— ¿Sabías que estaba ahí desde el principio?

—Soy muy observadora—replicó ella—Me doy cuenta de las cosas.

— ¿Y sabías quien era?—inquirió Sasuke.

—Kakashi lleva amenazando con ponerme un guardaespaldas desde hace semanas. Es muy paternalista.

— ¡Un momento!—exclamó Suigetsu— ¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No—contesto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí—contestó Sasuke.

—Deberías habernos pedido ayuda a nosotros—dijo Suigetsu entonces—Nosotros podemos protegerte. Si alguien intenta hacerte daño le llenaremos la barriga de plomo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte—contestó Sakura—Pero yo no necesito protección.

—Sí la necesitas—insistió el guardaespaldas—Pero no de una pandilla de gorilas con chupas de cuero. La cuestión es ser discreto posible.

— ¿Llamas a esto ser discreto?—le espetó Sakura, señalando alrededor.

—Sí, bueno, es lo único que podía hacer en estas circunstancia—intento explicar él, irritado—Vamos, entra a la casa.

—Eso, que entre a la casa. No la queremos en la línea de fuego mientras te perforamos—replicó Suigetsu.

—Por mi bien, cállense todos—suspiro la chica de cabellos rosados.—El nivel de testosterona empieza a darme dolor de cabeza. Pero él entrará conmigo.

—No, de eso nada—dijo Juugo—Tenemos planes para este tipo.

— ¿Esos planes incluyen estar aquí todo el día? Porque algo me dice que este tipo no piensa bajar la pistola—señaló a Sasuke

—Déjalo—subió una mano Suigetsu en señal de acabar con eso—Me duelen las rodillas.

Soltando una palabrota, Juugo señaló la puerta con la recortada.

—Hmp, fuera de aquí—Sasuke dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de apuntar a Suigetsu con la pistola. Luego se inclinó para tomar el bastón del suelo, hizo un gesto con la muñeca y lo convirtió en una especie de bolígrafo largo.

—Que interesante—dijo Suigetsu entonces— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de ésos?

—Pídeselo a Santa Claus—contestó con una visible media sonrisa en sus labios, entrando en la casa con Sakura y cerrando la puerta.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? :3 ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo? o ¡Pésimo! T.T

Gracias a todas/os a los que se toman un tiempito y se pasan x aquí a leer mi finc! Gracias de verdad!

Como antes dije, si tengo errores ortográfico, o si debo mejorar mas háganmelo saber si!

¿REVIEW?... Son Gratis =D

Nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso! Sayonara ~~

**[ VerithOx ]**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

**Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado. Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba ningún tipo de protección, superar sus prejuicios en contra de los periodistas**

…_**Para ser su Guardaespaldas tendría que estar cerca de ella como si fuera su amante**__**…**_

**Disclaimer: ****Los Personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**N/A: disculpen la tardanza pero les traje 3 capítulos nuevos como recompensa…! n_n Gracias a sus comentarios, me alegra que le este gustando la historia… ^/^ Arigatuo. **

**/El Guardaespaldas/**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Tu éstas pirado?—

— ¿Qué?— replico él.

—Que si estás loco. ¿Se puede saber que intentabas de hacer, controlar esa pandilla tu solito?— le espetó Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó la camiseta para guardar la pistola. Al hacerlo, Sakura vio que tenía un torso bien formado.

—No tenía más remedio. Estabas metida en un lío. —dijo Sasuke

—Para tu información, los moteros son inofensivos.

— ¿Inofensivos? ¿Unos tipos que llevan armas bajo la chaqueta de cuero?

—Son inofensivos. — Insistió ella— llevo casi un año viviendo aquí y lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿Y las recortadas qué? —apuntó Sasuke

—Seguro que no están cargadas. Les gusta llevarlas para hacerse los duros, pero en el fondo son como ositos de peluche.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta que vivas aquí…—masculló Sasuke irritado por la situación.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Sakura, no logro escuchar nada de lo que dijo el moreno.

—La puerta es de cristal… cualquiera podría tirarla de una patada. Deberías irte a un hotel.—explicó el guardaespaldas.

—Eh, vaya, normalmente cuando un tipo me invite a dormir en un hotel se como se llama—irónica comento, sabia a que llevaba eso.

Sasuke la miró, atónito.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Trabajo para la agencia S.J Spade.

—Sí, claro, debería haber imaginado que Kakashi acudiría a Shizune. Oye ¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas de sol? Cuando no puedo ver los ojos de alguien tengo la impresión de que me esconde algo.

El obedeció y se colgó las gafas del cuello de la camiseta. Tenía los ojos oscuro como dos pozo sin fondo, junto y los labios finos, le daban un aspecto muy exótico.

—Señorita Haruno…

—Me llamo Sakura. ¿Tiene hambre?

— ¿Qué?

—que si tiene hambre.

—pues…

—no has comido en toda tarde, así que debes estar hambriento. Pero he comprado cena para los dos.

—esto... Gracias.

Sakura atravesó una cortinilla de perlas que separada el salón de la cocina mientras Sasuke miraba alrededor. El loft tenia techos altos y grandes ventanales, pero seguía oliendo a tabaco… y a incienso. En medio del salón estaba el mostrador de la antigua tienda, que Sakura había convertido en una estantería para sus cámaras. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías en blanco y negro, algunas de Sakura y otras de su madre, seguramente.

— ¿Hay alguna otra puerta?

—sí, una que da al callejón— contesto ella.

Sasuke entro en la cocina.

— ¿Qué hay ahí arriba?— preguntó, señalando la escalera de caracol.

—Mi habitación.

Había un enorme colchón en el suelo, bajo un ventilador de techo. Una vieja cómoda con velas y barritas de incensó, una vieja máquina de escribir… no había hecho la cama esa mañana, de modo que las sabanas de satén blanco estaban a la vista. Y había un liguero de leopardo en el suelo.

¿Un liguero de leopardo?

Aquella chica era un misterio.

Mientras Sasuke echaba un vistazo a la habitación, ella echaba un vistazo a sus piernas: unas fuertes, de atletas, blancas. Buenas piernas sí señor.

—Oye, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide: nunca te dejes bigote, te queda fatal. Mi amiga Ino dijo que parecerías uno de esos tipos que van por los colegios con una gabardina.

— ¿Qué? De eso nada, parecía un turista— replico él, bajando la escalera y abriéndose la camisa para mostrar la camiseta de Alcatraz.

—Más bien parecías un interno de la prisión. Pero me gusta la coleta. ¿Es de verdad?— pregunto Sakura, alargando la mano para tocarla.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió al notar sus dedos en el cuello, pero intento disimular.

—Es falsa— murmuro, quitándose la gorra que iba unida a la coleta. Su autentico cabello era corto oscuro con reflejos azules y tan fuerte que resultaba ingobernable.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Que chupi!

— ¿Qué chupi? Pensé que ya nadie usaba esa expresión.

—Pues yo sí la uso. ¿Pasa algo?— Replico Sakura, mientras lavaba unas hojas de lechuga.

—no, nada.

—ah, bueno.

—pero dices que eres muy observadora. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que la coleta era de verdad?

—Pensé que antes te la habías guardado en la otra gorra— contesto ella— ¿tú sabes lo guapísimo que estarías con el pelo largo?

Sasuke se paso una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

—lo lleve largo una vez, cuando estaba infiltrado en un grupo de traficantes de cocaína en Los Ángeles. Pero no recuerdo que mejorase mi vida social.

—no me lo creo. Los chicos con el pelo largo esta buenísimos—sonrió Sakura, sacando tomates y queso de la bolsa—. Así que eres policía.

—Lo era.

—pero eres muy joven, no puedes estar jubilado. ¿Cuántos años tienes Treinta y cuatro?

—treinta.

—seguro que piensas que yo tengo diecinueve, todo el mundo lo piensa. Pero tengo veinticuatro.

—lo sé. Me lo dijo Kakashi.

—ah, claro. Bueno, y si no estás jubilado…

—Prefiero no hablar de esos.

—¿Por qué dejaste el cuerpo…?

De repente, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, muy cerca sujetando sus manos.

—si sigues cortando así, te vas a seccionar una arteria. Corta así, despacio, y aparta los dedos.

—Hazlo tú.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿no eres tan listo? Pues corta tu los tomates— Replico Sakura—. No serás uno de esos hombres a los que se pilla ni muertos en la cocina, ¿Verdad?

—para tu información, me encanta cocinar.

—Pues no tienes pinta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi madre me enseño a cocinar. Y mi hermano estudio en la mejor escuela de abogados. Es uno de los mejores de los Ángeles, por cierto. La última vez que los vi, a primeros de diciembre, estaban pensando comprar el local de al lado.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello?, se preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Estas Casado?— Pregunto ella, sacando dos platos del armario.

— ¡Maldita Sea!— Exclamo él, soltando el cuchillo.

— ¿Te has cortado? Ja,Ja. Y tú diciendo que me iba a seccionar una arteria. — Rio Sakura—. A ver, dame la mano. ¿Te duele?

—No, no es nada.

Sasuke se chupó la sangre, un gesto que otra persona le habría repugnado, pero que en Sasuke le resultó… extrañamente sensual.

—Si ésa es tu idea de los primeros auxilios, es una sorpresa que hayas vivido hasta los treinta. Ven, tienes que lavarte la herida.

Sakura colocó su mano bajo el grifo del agua fría. Estaban muy cerca y sentía el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola… curioso que aquel extraño le pareciera tan atractivo.

—Supongo que te di un susto al preguntar si estabas casados, ¿no? Lo siento, yo siempre suelto las cosas así.

El no contestó. En el reflejo de la ventana, podía verla mirándolo mientras le secaba con un paño limpio.

— ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

—como no llevas alianza, supongo que no lo estás. Pero la gente soltera suele pasar las navidades con su familia y tú has dicho que no has visto a tu madre desde primeros de diciembre.

— ¿y?

—que me resulta raro. Los Ángeles no está muy lejos de aquí ¿Por qué llevas nueves meses sin ver a tu familia?

— ¿esto es un interrogatorio oficial. ¿Debería llamar a mi abogado?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—No, que va es que yo soy así. Siento curiosidad por la gente… pero no soy una cotilla.

— ¿no te dedicas precisamente a cotillear sobre los demás?

Ella lo miró, un poco sorprendida.

—sí, bueno, no es asunto mío lo que cada uno haga para ganarse la vida.

—pero no te gusta.

—Da igual lo que yo piense— contesto Sasuke—. No me han contratado para que te juzgue, sino para que haga de Guardaespaldas.

—para espiarme, querrás decir.

—sí, bueno, está claro que ya no voy a poder hacerlo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?— pregunto Sakura entonces.

—Probamente no.

—Era una pregunta retorica, hombre. Voy a decírtelo de todas formas.

—ya me lo imaginaba.

—yo creo que querías que me fijase en ti. Que has sido descuido deliberadamente.

—eso es una tontería.

—inconscientemente, claro. No _sabías _que querías que te viera, pero eso era lo que querías—sonrió Sakura, llevando los platos al salón.

—¿y por qué iba a querer eso?— pregunto Sasuke, siguiéndola.

—Pues… yo creo que no te gustaba espiarme.

—ah, ya psicología de bolsillo— sonrió él.

—No, observación perceptiva de la naturaleza humana— replico Sakura, volviendo a entrar en la cocina—. Espiar a la gente no es lo tuyo. ¿Verdad?

—Pues no, no lo es— contesto Sasuke, siguiéndola de nuevo.

—pero Kakashi te advirtió que yo montaría un numero si me ponía un numero si me ponía un guardaespaldas.

—Algo así.

—Le dije que no quería un guardaespaldas, pero ya sabía yo que insistiría— suspiro Sakura entonces—. Que pesado es… pero esto se acabó.

—Oye, Kakashi está preocupado por ti. Por eso me contrató.

—Lo sé, pero estoy cansada de que me trate como a una niña. Y no voy a permitirlo.

—Mientras Kakashi me pague para protegerte eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer — Dijo Sasuke—. Te guste o no.

— ¿Ah sí?— Sakura se seco las manos con un paño, levanto el auricular del teléfono y marco un numero—. Pues parece que voy a tener que cortar el problema de raíz.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

**Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado. Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba ningún tipo de protección, superar sus prejuicios en contra de los periodistas**

…_**Para ser su Guardaespaldas tendría que estar cerca de ella como si fuera su amante**__**…**_

**Disclaimer: ****Los Personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**/El Guardaespaldas/**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke escuchó la conversación de Sakura con Kakashi mientras cortaba los tomates. Ella seguía llevando la gorra con la coleta falsa, y, aun así estaba guapísima.

—Kakashi, soy yo. Estoy con el matón que has contratado para que me vigile— le dijo, mirando a Sasuke para ver cómo reaccionaba ante lo de «Matón», pero él decidió no decir nada—. Voy a darle de cenar y después no quiero volver a verlo… ¡Sí, seguro muy capaz! ¡Pero si ha amenazo a mis pobres vecinos con una pistola!

—Dame eso— Dijo Sasuke entonces, pero Sakura se apartó.

—Te lo juro. Mi vecino, Suigetsu, que es un chico estupendo…

— ¡Ja, un chico estupendo!— Dijo el azabache enarcando una ceja.

—Sólo había parado un momento para saludarme y, de pronto, este matón aparece con una pistola en la mano…

—Sakura…

— ¿Qué provocación? Ninguna en absoluta. Suigetsu es un amor de persona.

—Dame el teléfono, Sakura.

—Kakashi, te dije que no quería un guardaespaldas y no quiero un guardaespaldas. Es tirar el dinero a la basura… no, no estoy en peligro, ya te lo he dicho cien veces… cadmeas, tengo que escribir una columna semanal y no pienso llevar a este idiota detrás de fiesta en fiesta…

— ¡pero bueno…!

Sasuke soltó el cuchillo y le arrebató el teléfono.

—Kakashi, soy Sasuke. Solo quería decirte…

—Menuda pieza, ¿eh?— Rió Kakashi.

Sasuke vio a Sakura llevando la fuente de la ensalada al salón, tan tranquila.

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Oye, en cuanto a la provocación de Suigetsu…

—A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones. Estoy seguro que haces bien tu trabajo. Y me alegro de que estuvieras allí.

—el único problema es que ahora que me ha visto, Sakura quiere liberarse de mí.

— ¡Pienso liberarme de ti!—gritó ella desde el salón.

—Sigue en nómina — replico Kakashi—. Y Sakura tendrá que acostumbrase, le guste o no.

—pues parce muy decidida a apartarme de su lado y no es fácil proteger a un cliente que no quiera cooperar. ¿Tienes algún plan para convencerla?

—Sólo tengo que recordarle que soy su jefe—contesto Kakashi—, a veces se le olvida porque también soy algo así como su padrino. En general, hace conmigo lo que quiere, pero si su seguridad está en peligro… esta vez no va a poder convencerme.

—Acabo de conocer a esta chica, pero tengo la impresión de que recordarle que eres su jefe no va a servir de nada— dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

—No sólo voy a recordarle que soy su jefe, voy a amenazarla. A chantajearla en realidad.

— ¿Qué clase de chantaje?

— ¿Quién esta hablando de chantaje?— exclamo Sakura; entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

—Le diré que no volveré a publicar su columna— siguió Kakashi, al otro lado del teléfono—. Sin guardaespaldas, no hay trabajo. Y sin trabajo no hay dinero. Así de sencillo.

—¿y tiene alguna otra fuente de ingresos?

— ¡Dame el teléfono!— grito Sakura. Intento quitárselo, peo Sasuke la sujeto por la muñeca. Luego tuve que ponerse el teléfono en el cuello, porque ella lo intento con la otra mano—. ¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?

Kakashi estaba diciendo que no tenía ninguna otra fuente de ingresos, de modo que tendría que cooperar.

— ¡Suéltame, bruto!

—Deja que hable con ella.

Sasuke la soltó para darle el teléfono.

—Kakashi quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué estás diciendo de mis fuentes de ingresos?

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, esperando. No había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía absurdamente culpable. La oyó hablar con Kakashi durante unos segundos y luego la vio colgar, un poco pálida. Al final parecía aceptar que no tenía más remedio que soportarlo. Aunque no de buena gana.

— ¿Vas a echarme de aquí a patadas?

—Yo no soy tan grosera— contesto ella, sin mirarlo. — ¿Por qué dejaste el cuerpo de policía?

—Porque no me dejaban ponerme disfraces graciosos.

—Kakashi me ha dicho que estabas en la brigada de narcóticos en Los Ángeles… ¿no echas de menos ese trabajo?

—No.

—pues deberías haberte hecho investigadores privados en lugar de guardaespaldas.

—No me apetecía seguir siendo detective.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto ella, quitándose la gorra y soltando las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo—. Investigar también es parte de mi trabajo…

—¿ah sí?

—Sí. Mi trabajo es descubrir la verdad—contesto Sakura.

—pues a mí no me interesa.

— ¿por eso lo dejaste? ¿O es que te despidieron?

— ¿es así como sacas la basura sobre la gente, Insistiendo e insistiendo? Pensé que serias un poco más sagaz.

—Puedo serlo cuando quiero— sonrió Sakura. Sentándose en la mesa—. Ah, por cierto se me había olvidado que tengo dos 5apetece.

—no, gracias. No bebo cuando estoy trabajando. Pero tú puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Ella puso la misma cara que pondría una niña con la boca llena de coles de Bruselas.

—Odio el alcohol. Bueno, el champán… pero no el seco.

—para que te guste el alcohol tienes que probarlo muchas veces.

— ¿y porque voy a probar algo que es malo para la salud? Incluso en Nochevieja sólo tomo una copa.

—Es malo si tomas una botella entera todos los días. Además, las drogas también son malas para la salud y seguro que tú fumas algún que otro porro o te metes alguna raya de en vez en cuando.

—La única droga que me tomo es la cafeína, listo— replico Sakura, con expresión indignada—. El renacimiento fue el resultado directo de la inerudición de la cafeína en Europa, ¿Sabías eso?

—ah, te gusta la actividad. Entonces supongo que tomas Speed o éxtasis.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a tomar drogas? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—me resulta difícil que alguien como tú…

— ¿Alguien como yo? ¡Pero si no me conoces de nada!

—mira, Sakura trabajé en la brigada de narcóticos durante varios años y reconozco a la gente que toma drogas. Y tú tienes el perfil…

— ¿Qué perfil? ¿De qué está hablando? Despierta Uchiha, que soy un ser humano. Y resulta que soy un ser humano que no toma drogas.

—entiendo que no quieras contarlo…

—¡será posible..!

—pero no te preocupes. Ya no soy policía, así que no podría detenerte. Y como tu guardaespaldas, no haría nada aunque te pusiera a tomar pastillas delante de mí.

—Qué simpático— replico ella, irónica, sirviendo la ensalada—. En fin, supongo que ser policía te sirvió para hacerte guardaespaldas.

Sasuke sospechaba que había cambiando de tema para averiguar por qué había dejado el cuerpo.

Pero iba a encontrarse con una puerta cerrada.

Desde luego, debía resultarle fácil desarmar a cualquiera. Y con esa cara tan bonita seguramente le habría sacado información a la mitad de San Francisco, pero él no era tan tonto. Una columnista de cotilleos era la última persona a la que iba a contarle por qué dejó el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles.

—En realidad, el trabajo policial tiene poco que ver con el trabajo de una escolta o un guardaespaldas. Bueno, tiene que ver pero de forma limitada. En el cuerpo se aprenden cosas que luego necesitas, por ejemplo técnicas de defensa personal, primero auxilio, el uso de armas… y tecinas de observación. Pero también adquirí ciertas respuestas inmediatas que tuve que olvidar para convertirme en un buen guardaespaldas.

— ¿por ejemplo?

—el trabajo de un policía es detener a los delincuentes, de modo que suelen ser agresivos cuando detienen a alguien… tiene que serlo. Al mismo tiempo, tienen que protegerse a sí mismos a toda costa. El trabajo de un guardaespaldas, por otro lado, es cuidar de que a su cliente no le pase nada y para hacer eso tienes que olvidar muchas de las cosas que has aprendido en el cuerpo de policía. Por ejemplo, en la academia te enseñan a ponerte a cubierto en cuanto oyes un disparo y eso se convierte en un instinto, pero un guardaespaldas tiene que hacer todo lo contrario… tiene que convertirse en el escudo del cliente.

— ¿Y lo harías de verdad?— pregunto Sakura.

—Lo he hecho. ¿Te importa pasarme el pan?

— ¿Cuándo?— pregunto ella, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de agua, regañándose a sí mismo por hablar demasiado.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

**Era un ex policía frio y duro por fuera, pero por dentro era un hombre ardiente y apasionado. Una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad aparentemente frívola a la que alguien quería quitar de en medio. La misión de él era proteger a una mujer que no deseaba ningún tipo de protección, superar sus prejuicios en contra de los periodistas**

…_**Para ser su Guardaespaldas tendría que estar cerca de ella como si fuera su amante**__**…**_

**Disclaimer: ****Los Personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**/El Guardaespaldas/**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hace un par de meses. Oye, una cosa, no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero... ¿Esto es lo que sueles cenar, una ensalada de lechuga? ¿Eres vegetariana o qué?

—No como nada que tenga cara. Y hay proteínas en el queso de cabra.

—ah, que consolador— sonrió Sasuke.

—bueno, cuéntame quién era ese cliente por el que casi te pegan un tiro.

—me pegaron un tiro. ¿Tienes mantequilla?

—no, la mantequilla me da asco.

Ssuke suspiro, tomando un poco de ensalada. Estaría pasable si no supiera a queso de cabra.

— ¿te pegaron un tiro?

—sí, pero no fue nada, un arañazo. Y me encargué de los dos tipos.

— ¿Los mataste?— pregunto ella, boquiabierta.

—no, los retuve hasta que llego la policía.

— ¿Quién era el cliente?

—el editor de un periódico de Bogotá que había publicado varios artículos sobre un cartel de traficantes de coca.

— ¿te enviaron a Colombia?

—Sí. En realidad, estoy especializado en escoltar a hombres de negocios norteamericanos cuando viajan a Sudamérica porque hablo el idioma.

—Tu madre es española.

—eso es. Además, lo estudié en el colegio, así que también puedo escribirlo.

—Yo estudie latín.

— ¡latín!

—era obligatorio en el colegio de monjas— contesto Sakura, señalando una fotografía que había en la pared. En ella aparecia con un uniforme y carita de buena. Debía tener unos diez o doce años.

—no sé qué haría una chica como tú en un colegio de monjas.

—Intentar escalar los muros —contesto ella.

Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada.

—ya me imagino.

—y yo me imagino que tú harías algo parecido en tu colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—porque eres ese tipo de hombres. Duro, machito… me recuerdas a Kevin Costner en esa película…

—¿ _el guardaespaldas? _Sí, me lo dicen mucho.

—No, _el guardaespaldas _no… Los intocables de Elliot Ness. Costner hacia el papel de un policía serio, sobrio, que seguía las reglas al píe de la letra. Tú te pareces a él.

—ya.

Lo irritante era que tenía razón.

—Pero ahora que lo dices… ¿_el guardaespaldas _es esa película en la que Kevin Costner no puede acostarse con Whitney Houston porque es su cliente? ¿Eso es verdad? ¿No puedes acostarte con tus clientes?

—Bueno… en el libro de reglas de Shizune está prohibido, pero en general los jefes no se preocupan de esas cosas — contesto Sasuke, tomando un trozo de pan.

—pero eso va en contra de tu código de conducta, ¿verdad?

— ¿eh?

—lo de acostarse con las clientes.

—supongo que eso me comprometería, pero la verdad es que no está escrito en ninguna parte. De hecho, los guardaespaldas suelen mantener relaciones con su clientes… supongo que porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Algunos incluso se casan. Como Patricia Hearst o la hija del presidente Gerald Ford.

—¿y a ti te parece bien?

—no es asunto mío juzgar lo que hacen mis colegas.

— ¿Tú te has acostado con alguna cliente?

Sasuke se atragantó con el pan.

—Sólo llevo haciendo esto dieciocho meses y no he tenido ninguna mujer como cliente.

—Hasta ahora— sonrió Sakura—. Parce que voy a tener que cargar contigo. Kakashi me ha atacado donde me duele: en la cuenta corriente.

—deberías darles las gracias. Mis servicios no son baratos.

—ya me imagino. Pero en mi estilo de vida no cabe un guardaespaldas.

—Entonces tu estilo de vida tendrá que cambiar un poco.

—Verás, la cosa es que yo valoro mucho mi libertad— le explico Sakura—. Necesito mi libertad independencia. Lo que tú propones es que me olvide de todo eso por culpa de un imaginario asaltante. ¿Qué va a hacer, secuestrarme, matarme? ¿Alguien se ha sentado para analizar seriamente este asunto?

—Muy bien, vamos a analizarlo—dijo él— te han amenazado, ¿no? Has recibido anónimos amenazadores por culpa de Tsunade…. quien, por cierto, ha desaparecido.

—Tsunade estará en algún balneario, seguro. O en Hawai, o en Las Vegas. Este asunto se ha sacado de quicio.

—Es posible, pero lo más prudente es pensar que alguien podría haber secuestrado a Tsunade…

—Eso es posible…

—Y que tú eres la siguiente en su agenda. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Olvídalo. El no ha secuestrado a nadie y no pienso hacer que lo metan en la cárcel sólo porque está un poco desequilibrado.

— ¿Quién es, Sakura? Si supiera quién es, podría protegerte mejor.

—Si algún día le veo persiguiéndome te diré quién es.

—Eso no vale— suspiro Sasuke—. Ese tipo podría contratar a alguien para hacer el trabajo. Seguramente eso es lo que ha hecho.

Sakura soltó una risita.

—Si lo conocieras no dirías eso. Es totalmente inofensivo.

—Sí, ya, pero tu idea de lo que es «Inofensivo» deja mucho que desear, amiga. Buena, ¿vas a decirme quién es ese tipo o tengo que sacártelo a golpes?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—Yo diría que liarte a golpes con una chica no es tu estilo.

—Me ha dejado el aceite hirviendo en casa.

—Una pena— sonrio ella—. A mí me pone el aceite hirviendo.

Sasuke se atragantó con el pan… otra vez. Y Sakura se partió de risa.

—Bueno, vamos a establecer unas reglas. Durante el dia, no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin mi. Sere tu sombra, asi que acostúmbrate a la idea. Por la noche no puedes quedarte aquí, así que debes mudarte a un hotel. No le digas a nadie qué hotel…

—De eso nada.

—Sakura…

—Esta es mi casa. Mi estudio y mi sala de revelado. Y tengo mis plantas… todas mis cosas están aquí.

—Sé razonable, Sakura.

—No pienso irme de aquí, acostúmbrate a la idea— replico ella.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—muy bien. Tendremos que instalar una alarma de inmediato. Y habrá que cambiar las puertas por unas de acero. Las dos puertas tendrán un código numérico de seguridad… solo tú y yo lo conoceremos. Nadie más. Pondremos sensores para detectar la rotura de cualquier cristal en las ventanas y… yo dormiré aquí hasta que todo eso esté instalando. Esa cosa…—Sasuke señalo un futón—sirve de cama ¿no?

—Sí

—Cuando el sitio sea seguro podrás quedarte aquí sola por las noches, pero tendrás que ponerte en contacto conmigo a intervalos más o menos regulares. Y necesitarás un «botón de pánico».

— ¿Un qué?

—es un aparato que funciona por control remoto y que puedes llevar en el bolso. Pulsas el botón en caso de que ocurra algo y envían una señal por radio…

— ¡Por favor!— rio Sakura—. Que exageración.

—las técnicas de seguridad son efectivas casi siempre, así que no te rías. Te daré un código… una palabra que usarás cada vez que me llames. Si no la usas, sabré que ocurre algo.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos.

—Eso es demasiado.

—Absolutamente—dijo Sasuke, levantándose—. Esa será la palabra. ¿Crees que podrás recordarla?

—Absolutamente—contesto ella, poniendo los platos en el fregadero—. Absolutamente, absolutamente. Estoy ensayando.

—no habkes nunca de tus planes por teléfono. Yo me encargaré de hacer un barrido por si hubiera escucha, pero no hay garantías. No abras tu correo, yo lo haré.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Tú has oído hablar de la intimidad de las personas?

— ¿Tú has oído hablar de las cartas-bomba?

—me pareces que ves demasiada televisión.

—Y desactivo demasiadas cartas-bombas.

Sakura salió de la cocina murmurando algo ininteligible mientras Sasuke tiraba a la basura el resto de su ensalada.

—Durante el día— siguió diciendo— debes variar tu itinerario. Sal de aquí por la puerta de atrás la mitad de las veces. No vayas a trabajar cada mañana, ve unas cuantas veces por semana, nunca los mismos días. Nada de ir en transporte publico. E intenta no ir a los sitios andando. Yo te llevaré donde tengas que ir.

—Kakashi contrata una limusina para mí cada vez que tengo que acudir a una fiesta. Y a mí me gusta.

—Pensé que a las hippies les gustabas más las viejas furgonetas pintadas con flores y símbolos de la paz.

—Soy un poco anticuada.

—Puedes ir en la limusina, pero yo iré contigo. No vayas donde haya multitudes…

— ¡Ja!

—Olvídate de Fisherman's Whart o de la plaza Ghiradelli… y olvídate de las bibliotecas vacías.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza a través de la cortina de las cuentas… y se chocó con Sakura, que volvía a la cocina. Los vasos que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos.

Los dos se inclinaron para recogerlos y, al hacerlo, sus cabezas se rozaron. Una fragancia oriental le llegó entonces. Una fragancia sensual, excitante.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Sí, había química entre ellos, pero era sólo algo físico. Sakura pensaba que era un matón que quería robarle su libertad y él despreciaba su trabajo como columnista de cotilleos. La prensa, esa clase de prensa amarilla, le había robado su carrera en el cuerpo de policía y a su familia. Pero a su libido, gobernada por el instinto, todo eso parecía darle exactamente igual.

—Yo lo limpiaré—dijo Sakura

—No, lo haré yo— murmuró él, sujetando su mano.

« ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con una cliente?»

Nunca había tenido oportunidad. ¿Sería poco profesional? Sólo si interfería con su trabajo, pensó. ¿Sería una estupidez? Por supuesto. Una relación con una mujer que se ganaba la vida publicando rumores y escándalos estaba fuera de la cuestión. Y aunque a él le gustaban los revolcones de una noche, de hecho, esas eran las únicas relaciones que tenía, sólo lo hacía con mujeres a las que no volvería a ver nunca. Sakura Haruno era una cliente y, considerando su profesión, nunca la querría como novia. Así que nada de sexo.

—Te vas a cortar con los cristales. Deja, ya lo hago yo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba, ofreciéndole un primer plano de sus largas piernas. Sasuke recordó entonces el liguero de leopardo que había visto en su habitación y la imaginación con ese liguero… y nada más.

«Contrólate o van a tener que protegerla de ti».

—¿Alguna otra regla que necesite saber, Sasuke Uchiha?— pregunto ella, sacando una escoba de la cocina.

—Si te digo que te agaches, agáchate.

— ¿Obediencia incuestionable? ¿Esos es lo que te gusta?

—Si sirve para salvarte la vida, sí. Pero no será para siempre, solo hasta que esta situación esté bajo control.

—Supongo que te pondrás a investigar para saber quién es el admirador obsesivo de Tsunade.

—No. Sería bueno saber quién es. Pero a mí me pagan por proteguer, no por investigar. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

—Ah, ya veo. Tu tramautica salida del cuerpo ha hecho que odies el trabajo policial.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de una experiencia tramautica?

—No tienes que hacerlo. Soy muy perceptiva.

—¿ Ah, sí? Pues percibe esto— dijo Sasuke entonces, poniendo una mano cada lado de la pared aprisionándola—. Que yo dejara el cuerpo de policia no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con este caso. Y no pienso hablar de ello, asi que puedes dejar de sacar el tema.

—Se supone que los guardasespaldas no deben ser groseros con sus clientes.

—Me estás provocando— suspiro él, apartándose.

—Vaya, vaya. Rasca un poco y Sasuke Uchiha se convierte en un carvenicola.

—a lo mejor deberías dejar de rascar— sugirió Sasuke

—A lo mejor. Pero la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha gustado Pedro Picapiedra.

— ¿No me digas?

—Te digo— sonrió Sakura—. Así que a partir de ahora me tienes sujeta con una correíta. Si dices que salte, saltaré, si dices que me agache, me agacharé… tú sólo tienes que ordenármelo.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres decir que vas a cooperar?

Suspirando, Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No tengo alternativa, ¿no? Kakashi no me paga mucho por esa columna, pero no tengo otra fuente de ingresos.

—Mira, yo no quiero destrozarte la vida. Pero tendrás que cambiar de hábitos durante un tiempo. No llames la atención, evita las fiestas… sobre todo si se les ha dado mucha publicidad…

—Imposible. Estoy intentado cooperar, de verdad, pero eso es absolutamente imposible. Yo me gano la vida yendo a fiestas y escribiendo sobre ellas… fiestas importantes organizadas por gente importante. Así que tendremos que llegar a algún tipo de compromiso.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Puedes conseguir haciendo lo que haces, pero no vayas a todas las fiestas a las que te inviten y no confirmes tu asistencia. No le digas a nadie ni siquiera a tus mejores amigos, a cuáles piensas ir y a cuáles no. Y recuerda, no vayas a ningún sitio sin mí.

—Ese es otro problema— suspiro Sakura—. Tengo que ir a una exposición mañana por la noche.

— ¿Dónde?

—En una galería del centro, en la calle Sutter. Y no veo a Pedro Picapiedra a mi lado admirando cuadros. ¿Cómo iba a presentarte?

—Di que he ganado el concurso del «matón del mes» y te eh tocado como premio.

Sakura sonrió.

—Otra broma. Anda, a lo mejor si eres humano y todo.

—No en serio, nadie debe saber que estoy allí para protegerte. Los atacantes eliminan al guardaespaldas y luego van por el objetivo. No te preocupes… me mezclaré con el público de la galería.

—Pues te informo que no puedes ir a la exposición con la camisa de Alcatraz. Y no se te ocurra ponerte el bigote.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Sakura inclino a un lado la cabeza, estudiándolo.

— ¿Qué tal si fuéramos novios?

Sasuke la miro en silencio por un momento.

**-0-**

**Que les pareció mis queridos lectores..! **

**¿Algún error? ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Les aburre?**

**Ya saben qué hacer; dejen sus comentarios! **

**SON GRATIS ^/^**

**Nos vemos hasta los próximos capítulos… n_n**

**Besos; cuídense…**

_Sayonara~~_


End file.
